Just a Moment
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: They are just moments. Moments that grow to define life. Scenes of Kendall and Logan's relationship. KOGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen these in all different fandoms, and have always really wanted to give it a shot so hear they are! I actually started this back in like . . . September? But I only wrote about four of them, and last weekend I decided I wanted to write more, and I have to say it's addicting! Might be doing more of them in the future :) **

**I had my lovely friend Sam (aka MethuselahHoneysuckle2013) read these when I first finished, and then she requested some of her own. And can I just say, that girl had a dirty mind that leads to me having a dirty mind. . . but I still love her. . . sexually. . . lol jk, but I do love her in a completely platonic we-love-when-boys-fall-in-love-with-each-other way! I sectioned her requests off so she knows just how special she is ;D HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

Heart

Kendall hated being stupidly cliche. But more importantly, he hated seeing HIS Logan about to run off on a date with some guy they barely knew. It made his blood boil, and it made him want to do horrible things to the smiley, cocky boy currently standing in the doorway.

So he said "fuck" to being subtle and grounded. He needed to make sure this guy knew exactly what would happen if he, in any way, shape, or form, hurt HIS Logie.

That's what empowered him to walk right up to the guy, and shamelessly quote "Some Kind Of Wonderful" right in his face.

"You break his heart, I break your face."

And just for the record, he'd only seen that movie because Katie was going through an 80's movie phase.

Yellow

Logan believed yellow was a supremely underrated color. You hardly heard anyone say that their favorite color was yellow. And that's the exact reason he liked it. He liked being different. He liked that not many people appreciated it. He liked that he was the only one who wanted the yellow skittles.

But mostly. . .he just loved when Kendall brought him yellow flowers.

Same

Logan was drunk. Flat-ass, tripping over shit, saying things he would never say in a million years drunk, and Kendall found it absolutely hilarious.

Never in his life would he expect Logan Mitchell to drink, but one night out partying was enough to change that. It was also enough to convince him to keep Logan away from most parties. Kid didn't need to drink this much every night.

But as Kendall was half helping, half carrying Logan into their shared bedroom it really did make him smile at the ridiculous shit Logan was saying.

"And then," he said, making large hand gestures to accompany his story that didn't make any sense to begin with "it all went away, and I was dreaming! It's like none of it even happened! Isn't that weird!"

Kendall chuckled, sitting Logan gently on his bed "Yeah Logan, that really great." he said, not knowing the proper response because he really hadn't been paying close attention the story anyway, as he was much more distracted by the way Logan's lips formed sloppy words and the way his skin burned where it made contact with the younger boys. "Go to sleep Logan." Kendall advised, shaking off the less than brotherly feeling for the smart boy that would creep out every once in a while. "You're gonna need it."

Logan flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling intently, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh again, because really, he was adorable.

"I like boys cause they're the same as me."

Kendall's jaw immediately dropped as shock and humor washed over him. Where the hell did that come from? Had he just her the small boy right? "You like boys cause they're the same as you?" he repeated, making sure he didn't miss anything, like a "I'm joking" or "April Fool's Day!".

"Yeah . . . " Logan said, eyes wide and the most innocent look on his face. "I mean, girls are nice because they're different, but I really like boys cause they're the same." he nodded his head enthusiastically, looking like a five year old in the process, and smiled slightly.

"That's . . . " Kendall responded, trying to think of the proper thing to say, knowing Logan would have NEVER said what he just had if he were sober. "nice Logan."

They had never had a conversation even CLOSE to this topic before, but as Logan shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, Kendall couldn't help but smile at the smart boy who may have just told him his deepest secret.

And with that, Kendall thought that he wouldn't mention this to Logan in the morning.

Master

For some reason, everyone assumed that Logan was the sappy one, the one who was always doing whatever Kendall wanted.

What they didn't know was that Kendall was wrapped around Logan's finger. He was like a puppy following his master, because Kendall who do anything and everything to make the small boy happy. Masculine pride be damned.

And as Logan's lips were attached to his, Kendall could seem to care.

Trip

Even though Logan wasn't the best dancer, he was still wildly coordinated. A trait that Kendall was not as lucky to posses. Sure he could dance and skate just fine, but he was also the guy who constantly tripped over his own two feet.

"I don't understand" Logan said, handing the blonde an ice pack from the freezer to put on his rapidly swelling ankle. "I didn't even see anything in your way! What did you fall over?"

Kendall hissed as he placed the ice pack on the bruised skin. "Ummm, nothing."

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Only you Kendall, only you."

Dangerous

It was reckless. It was stupid. It was completely irrational. Logan couldn't believe in a million years what he was about to do.

Knocking on the door with a heavy hand, it opened almost instantly, revealing the face he had flown half-way acrossed the country for.

To say Kendall looked shocked would be an understatement. His face paled and his eyes went wide, seeing the boy he was sure he loved standing before him, out of breath, looking like he had ran all the way from California. "What are you doing here?" He asked, taking in Logan's flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

He didn't say anything, all he did was pull Kendall down and kiss him with as much passion as he could muster. Caught off guard for the second time in a minute Kendall took a moment to respond, but when he did everything fell into place. The fog lifted, and the confusion flew out the window as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

Maybe falling for his best friend wasn't as dangerous as he thought it would be.

Awkward

Kendall had had some pretty awkward conversations in his life, but this one easily took the cake.

Because there was nothing more mortifying than his mother sitting down him and his boyfriend to talk, because she had caught them in a. . . compromising position. She was going on and on about how she knew they were teenagers and their hormones were going crazy, but they should still be safe, and careful, and damn his face was literally on fire. The only comfort he had was that Logan was just as red as he was.

At least he wasn't alone.

Last

Logan was always picked last for teams during gym class. He hated being the only one standing there while everyone else stood behind their teams. Even Jenny Tinkler got picked before him.

He hung his head when the teacher yelled for everyone to stand up to pick teams for dodge ball. And just as he was making his way to the very back of the crowd, resigning himself to his fate, a familiar voice called out "I want Logan."

The small boy whipped around, surprised that anyone would pick him for their team. But seeing Kendall's smiling face, he could have hugged the blonde boy on the spot for being such a good friend. Kendall didn't care that Logan wasn't the strongest or the fastest, because he was his best friend, and best friends always stuck together.

He didn't care if they lost the game. The smile on Logan's face was all the reward he needed.

Banana

"Ok, I feel awkward." Logan exclaimed, putting down the banana he was eating.

All four boys were hanging out at the pool. Kendall and Logan sitting in the lounge chairs eating lunch while Carlos and James were creating general mayhem in the pool.

"Why?" Kendall asked, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

"Because, I feel like people are gonna look at me and be like, 'Oh, gay kid with a banana!' "

Kendall started laughing so hard he though tears might be coming out of his eyes. "Head in the gutter much? Don't worry, no one will say anything."

Logan nodded and picked the yellow fruit back up, smiling at Kendall. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

But just as he took another bite, James called out from the pool. "Hey Logan!" He yelled earning both Kendall and Logan's attention "How you enjoying that banana?" He asked, voice dripping with innuendo and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Logan shot the pretty boy his most disapproving look, then turned back to Kendall. "I rest my case." He stood up, lobbing the banana into the trash can. "I REALLY need new friends."

Pain

He hurt so much that he couldn't even breath without feeling pain. It was like his heart was being ripped from his chest. The only thing keeping him grounded was the pair of arms wrapped around him.

He knew this was coming. They had been fighting for months, but actually seeing his dad leave for good, not looking back once. . . It broke him.

Logan rocked the blonde in his arms, shushing him softly when his cries grew loud, running a hand through his hair to calm him. "Don't worry Kendall," he said, as he taller boy gave a particularly heartbreaking sob "I promise I'll never leave you."

And it was just what he needed to hear.

Sick

Kendall walked slowly into his and Logan's bedroom. The lights were low and sniffling could be heard from where Logan was currently passed out on his bed. He had been confined to the room all week because he had the flu, and apparently, James couldn't risk losing his voice, so Logan was quarantined, the only visitors being Kendall and his mom.

"Ya know," Kendall said, taking in Logan's red nose, and puffy eyes, "You look pretty adorable when you're sick."

Logan snorted and pulled the covers up higher, fighting a shiver. "Good, because I feel like shit."

Frog

For some reason, Kendall had an irrational fear of frogs. A fact that most people took advantage of, seeing as Kendall Knight wasn't afraid of many things.

Logan hated when people did this, because it reminded him of the time he had seen Kendall full out cry in second grade because James and Carlos had snuck a live frog in his lunch box. He didn't like seeing Kendall scared. He didn't like seeing him hurting. And he made sure from that day forward that everyone was perfectly aware what would happen if anyone took advantage of that fear again.

He might not have looked like much, but Logan Mitchell could throw a punch when it counted.

Notebook

"Please Logan! Pleeeeease!"

"Fine!" said Logan, taking the notebook his boyfriend was holding out to him. "But I'm not doing it for you, I'll just check it over."

Kendall grinned as Logan opened it and began making marks on the page. "What would I do without you Logie?"

Logan chuckled, shaking his head "You'd fail geometry, that's what you'd do."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, occasionally interrupted by the scratching of Logan's pen.

Suddenly the smart boy stopped, staring at the page with a surprised and highly amused look on his face. When he looked up at Kendall he was full on smirking and trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" The blonde asked quizzically.

"Why does this page have hearts drawn over the margins with 'K + L' written in the middle?"

Kendall blushed wildly and snatched the notebook out of Logan's hands. "Dude I thought only girls did that!" Logan laughed.

Kendall somehow kept a straight face, aside from his red cheeks, and simply said "Don't judge me." before Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and fused their lips together.

Mosquito

Sometimes, Logan really hated his friends. Last night Carlos had suggested that it would be the best idea ever to camp outside in an old tent he found in his basement. Everyone thought it was a great idea . . . except for Logan, who didn't think it was practical to sleep outside all night.

Not able to convince his friends differently, they went on with the plan, even though Logan repeated over and over again that they could get murdered, or attacked, or something else that was horrible and bloody.

The one thing Logan hadn't even thought about though, was the mosquitos. When the boys woke up in the morning Logan's entire body was covered in red bumps that itched like crazy.

"I don't understand!" Logan said, scratching his forearm. "Why am I the only one that got bitten?"

"Easy Logan," Kendall said mischievously, and not totally joking "It's because you're so sweet."

Quiet

It wasn't that Kendall didn't love being with Logan or having those really heated intimate moments. It was just the fact that he couldn't, for the life of himself, keep the smart boy quiet.

Still, as Logan screamed out his name, he couldn't bring himself to hate it.

The fact was, it was just too damn hot not to love.

Pudding

"Do you need me to explain it again?" Logan asked, seeing the confused look on Kendall's face.

The blonde boy nodded slowly. "Maybe just one more time."

Logan smiled a went on. "There are three phases of matter; solids, liquids, and gases. The state of matter is determined by what the particles are doing and how they move. For example, the particles of a gas are much farther apart than those of a liquid, and a liquid has more space between the particles than a solid. That's how they are able to flow and shift to the shape of their container. You understand?"

"I guess." Kendall said, chewing on the edge of his pencil. "I just have one question." Logan nodded encouragingly. "If a substance as to be either a solid, liquid, or gas, then what is pudding?"

"That. . . " The smart boy trailed off, thinking for a minute. "Is a very good question."

Sexy

Even though James claimed he was the sexiest thing to ever step foot on planet earth, Logan was convinced that Kendall could give him a run for his money any day.

Wheelchair

Apparently it wasn't bad enough that Logan had broken his leg last week in a hockey match. Apparently his friends needed to make his life MORE of a living hell. Because from the moment he had arrived at school, Kendall, Carlos, and James, and been taking turns pushing him around in his wheelchair.

And by pushing him around, he meant running him into random people who were standing innocently in the hallway and then yelling "Sorry! Cripple!" At them before acquiring their next target.

To say Logan was fed up would be an understatement. He REALLY needed to get new friends.

But the icing on the cake was when Kendall accidently rammed him into their English teacher, who was known to have a horrible temper. She had yelled herself horse and given them both detentions.

And Logan was freaking the fuck out. He had never got a detention before. EVER! Even the though of being stuck their made him cringe. The thought of telling his parents made him want to cry.

The end of the day drew near, and Logan was close to a complete mental break down when Kendall came up to him. "Don't worry about the detention Logan. I talked to Mrs. Haley, and told her it wasn't your fault. I'm the only one who had to serve it."

Logan let out a sigh of relief, color immediately rushing back to his face. "I can't believe you did that Kendall! Aren't you in more trouble now?"

"Yeah," the blonde said off-handily "but it doesn't matter. I've gotten in trouble a lot of times before. I know what your perfect record means to you."

The smart boy suddenly felt guilty for letting Kendall take the fall, sure he was the one that ran him into Mrs. Haley, but Logan did nothing to stop him. "I feel bad. You shouldn't have done that for me."

Kendall chuckled and rolled Logan towards home. "I would do anything for you Logie."

Riot

"You're not wearing that."

'What?" Kendall said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"You. Are. Not. Wearing that. Go change!"

"But this is what Gustavo wants me to wear!"

"I don't care! Take it off!"

Kendall frowned and looked down at the outfit. "Does it really look that bad?"

"Quite the opposite." Logan said, making his way over to the blonde. "If you wear that out you'll probably start a sex riot, and I can't have all those people drooling over _my _boyfriend."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. And people said he was the jealous one.

Crush

He had been trying for months to convince himself that it was just a crush. A harmless little crush that would never amount to anything real or tangible.

But as Logan put on his best imitation of Katie's puppy dog face because Kendall wasn't letting him eat the cookie dough he was currently working on putting in the oven, he realized that this wasn't just a crush.

He realized that he might just love his best friend. And it wasn't nearly as scary as he thought it'd be.

Passion

The moments of passion and heat they had in their relationship where great, euphoric, and all together mind-blowing. But what they really loved were the moments after they were done and spent. Spending the entire night wrapped up in the others arms, and feeling like they were the only two people in the world was what made them feel better than anything else.

They felt whole and complete. It was like nothing could break them. Nothing could bring them down from the mysterious high they were at. It was the best kind of drug available, one they wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

It was what love felt like.

Sam's Requests

Titanic

The air was hot and thick with moisture, the confined space screaming heat. Keeping away the chill of the night that lurked just outside their own little world.

It wasn't necessarily romantic, fucking in the car, but lately they had been settling for whenever and wherever they could. And ever since Kendall's mom had found out about their relationship, she had done her best to make sure no sex was happening in the apartment.

So Kendall had dragged Logan to the Big Time Rush Mobile and parked it off some back road that no one ever drove down, and shamelessly ravished the small boy until neither of them could breathe.

"Look," Logan said, dragging his hand down the fogged up window. "It's like _Titanic_."

Kendall chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend once again. "That makes you Kate Winslet. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Well that also makes you Leonardo DiCaprio."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, contemplating the comment. "I could I've with that."

Mascara

"What the hell are you doing?" Kendall asked, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

Logan jumped and quickly hid the object behind his back. "Nothing."

"Really? Because it looked like you were putting mascara on." Logan hung his head and shamefully pulled the tube out from behind his back. "Logan. . ." Kendall said, taking his boyfriend's shoulders. "If I wanted to date someone who wears makeup I'd get with a girl . . . Or James." He said after a moment of consideration.

The smart boy blushed, his lips forming a pout as he looked up at his green-eyed lover. "But it makes my eyes pop."

Closets

Logan had never been a fan of closets. Having been locked in one when he was four, he tended to avoid them at all costs possible.

But now, stuck in the Janitor's closet, with Kendall's body pressed flush against his, as they hurriedly tried to relieve their raging hormones, Logan thought he just might grow to love them.

Placenta

"I'm not doing this Kendall!"

"Sure you are. It's no big deal."

"It's no big deal? It's no big deal that you snuck us into the restricted part of the zoo, and then lied and told them we were veterinarians when we got caught?"

"Oh come on, if they didn't want us to assume the identities, then they wouldn't have left those name tags out in the open."

"And it's _definitely_ not a big deal, Kendall Knight, that they now want me to help deliver a warthog baby."

"It'll be fine!"

"I don't know anything about warthogs Kendall!"

"Oh, a baby is a baby. You just have to pull it out at the right time, but that's not the question. The real question is: Are you allergic to placenta?"

Sweaty

James hated feeling sweaty. The way moisture would cling to his skin after dance practice or a workout made him want to vomit and it did absolutely nothing for his complexion. As soon as he got home he always jumped straight in the shower as soon as physically possible.

An action that was now being delayed to the pretty boy's extreme annoyance. "I swear to god!" He yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. "If you two don't stop screwing around in there I'm going to break down the door."

He heard Kendall laugh before shouting back, barely audible over the running shower. "Sorry James, we don't do threesomes."

James groaned and went off to find some other way to cleanse himself . . . he obviously wasn't getting in the shower for awhile.

Hooker

"I feel like a hooker."

Kendall smirked "Yeah, _my _fucking hooker."

Promise Ring

Logan was sixteen when Kendall got him a promise ring, and the smart boy swore that he would never take it off.

He broke that oath three weeks after he turned 23. The day Kendall replaced it with an engagement ring.

Some promises were worth breaking.

* * *

**I have to give some explanations now. Both "Same" and "Banana" are based off of true events. "Banana" happened at lunch once when my friend Brent was worried that people were staring at him. We of coarse told him he was being ridiculous (after much laughing) and then, not two seconds later, his cousin (who was sitting a few tables away) yelled out exactly what James did. And then "Same" was based off of something that was said on the way home from a swim meet, when this guy named Christian said, to a quiet bus, "I like boys cause they're the same as me." and the following conversation ensued. No one was drunk, that's just how Christian acts, but it was seriously one of the funniest moments of my life. And continuing with explanations, "Placenta" is based off a scene from the show _Psych_. Because for some reason when Sam said that word all I could think of was "Are you allergic to placenta?". If you want to see that scene tell me and I'll send you the link ;D**

**And wow, this has been a long, rambly, AN to close the story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review id you feel so inclined! =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are just WAY to fun to write and I couldn't resist cranking out a few more! Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

Winning

"So, why do you have such a big crush on my boyfriend?"

The question catches him off guard, causing his mouth to drop in shock. "What're you talking about?"

To his surprise she just shakes her head, chuckling softly. "Come on Logan, is not like you're that good at hiding it. Everyone knows you like Kendall, well everyone _except_ Kendall."

He really couldn't speak, so with a huff, Jo fell into the seat next to him.

"Just tell me one thing." Logan reluctantly made eye contact and saw that she didn't look nearly as upset as she thought she would be. "Are you going to make a move?"

It was literally the last thing he thought she would ask. "Ummm . . ." he mumbled, not sure of the answer himself. "I don't know?" he didn't mean for it to come out as a question, and Jo just shook her head again.

"You will, eventually." Her eyes had a far off look to them before focusing back in on Logan. "Just promise me one thing?"

Logan hesitated, not knowing if he could agree to whatever she wanted. "I'll try." he replied.

"Give me a little notice when you do decide to do it. This doesn't need to get any more complicated than it already is. I'll step out of your way." And with that she stood up again, starting to move away.

"Wait!" Logan yelled out, confused. "You're okay with this? You're going to give up just like that."

A soft smile came across her face. "Logan, let's face it, when it comes to Kendall, in a competition between me and you, you win every time. I've known that from the beginning."

And she left, leaving a flabbergasted Logan in her wake.

Watermelon

"Kendall. I swear to god!" Logan shouted as Kendall attempted to shove a piece of watermelon in his face.

"You know you want it Logie."

"I most certainly do not! Get it away." But the blonde boy was relentless and ended up pushing the fruit in his boyfriend's face.

"Oops." He said as the sticky juice ran down Logan's cheek.

Logan groaned in frustration as Kendall reached for a napkin. "I swear, sometime I hate you."

"No you don't" Kendall said, bring the napkin up to Logan's cheek. "You love me and you know it." And then he did that glorious cocky smile that always managed to make Logan weak at the knees.

"Only god knows way." the smart boy mumbled as Kendall's hand stalled on his cheek, cupping the delicate flesh. "What?" he asked when the blonde boy didn't move.

"Your just . . . really, really beautiful."

Logan blushed and looked down quickly before returning his eyes to his boyfriend. "Thanks . . . you're not to bad yourself."

Because yeah, Kendall could be stupid at times and shove fruit in his face, that didn't mean anything had changed.

Competition

"You just don't want to admit that I'm better than you at things."

"Yes, but none of these are important things, so it doesn't matter in the slightest."

"Come on Logie, you're jealous I can do more things that you."

"That's definitely not the case."

"I ate more buttons than you."

"I still find it hard to believe you actually _ate_ a button."

"I ate four."

"For that I think you might need psychological help."

"I also held onto that iron longer than you did."

"Again, you need mental help, I'm not going to hold onto a hot iron because you think you're better at everything. I don't have anything to prove."

"Keep telling yourself that buddy. Just know that I'm master of the world and you'll never beat me at anything."

"Math?"

"Ok, anything that's not school related."

"You really believe that?"

"I bet you anything."

"Hmmm . . ."

"Thinking of something Logie?"

" . . . ."

"You have to say it out loud and make the official bet."

" . . . . . . . I bet my dick is bigger than yours."

"Oh you are so on."

Water

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled, trying to stay on top of the water as Kendall attempted to pull him other.

"What?" the Latino screamed back from the other side of the pool.

"Kendall's doing bad things to me underwater!"

"Dude . . ." Carlos chuckled, shaking hid head. "Way to much imformation."

"Not like that! He's-" but the rest was cut off when Kendall succeeded in pulling hte smart boy under.

Carlos couldn't help but laugh.

Scar

Kendall knew where every one of Logan's scars was, and he knew exactly how the smart boy had obtained each one.

The jagged line below his left knee was from when they were twelve, playing street hockey on Kendall's street in the summer. Logan had fallen, (in of its self a common occurrence, street hockey could get rough) right onto the remains of a broken bottle spread out along the curb. It took six stiches and scared the crap out of Kendall. From then on he wouldn't let them play without surveying the area of anything that could possibly hurt them.

When they were ten Logan cut his forearm after climbing through a hole in the chain linked fence surrounding Ms. Lowaski's yard. Their baseball had gone over said fence and Logan was the only one small enough to get through the gap, since Carlos had been bigger than him at that point in their lives. He didn't need stitches, but they all swore they would never climb through the fence again . . . no matter how convenient it was.

There were more scars, and more stories to go along with each one, but the one that stood out most to Kendall was a small mark on Logan's hand. It wasn't even noticeable to someone who wasn't looking for it, but it meant more to Kendall than he could put into words.

They had been seven, and even then Kendall was sure he and Logan belonged together. He didn't understand what love was or what it could feel like to give yourself completely to another person, but he did know that Logan was his best friend and that nothing would ever bring them apart.

It wasn't even a particularly thrilling story. They had finally been allowed to cut with "big kid scissors" in school, and while Logan was mentally quite a few years ahead of all of his classmates, his fine motor skills where definitely lagging behind. They only had the scissors of a few minutes before Logan accidently cut himself.

His eyes tore up, and Kendall, being seven and not knowing what to do when his friend was hurt, quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. It was what his mom did to him when he got a boo-boo, so he figured it might help Logan.

The smart boy had immediately stopped and looked up at Kendall with wide eyes. And even though the teacher fussed over him for a few minutes before sending him down to the nurse, Logan insisted that it didn't hurt anymore.

Apparently, Kendall's kisses had magic healing powers.

Airport

"I'll only be gone for three days." Logan reminded him as they waited for the smart boy's plane to board.

"I know."

"And I really wouldn't go if I had any other choice, but, ya know, he is my brother and although this is the seventh or eighth time he's thought he's found 'the one' I still have to support him right?"

"If that's what you think Logan." Kendall remarked, watching his boyfriend fidget nervously in his seat.

"I mean nothing bad can happen right? Unless the whole wedding breaks up and then I flew all the way back to Minnesota of freakin nothing!"

"You ok?" Kendall asked, scanning the small boy. "Your very jumpy."

"Jumpy? Who's jumpy?

The blonde boy laughed and slung an arm around Logan's shoulders. "It's only three days." He reminded him. "Three days, and then you'll be back here with us. I know you can handle that."

"I just . . . don't want to leave without you." Logan admitted, eyeing his intertwined hands.

"Hey," Kendall said, lifting him chin up to look into his lover's chocolate brown eyes. "It'll be fine. I promise. Besides," He reached down, taking Logan's hand. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

Logan smiled. If Kendall said something was going to be okay, it always was. Kendall never broke a promise.

Innocent

"Act as innocent as you want Logie." Kendall whispered as Logan hid his face, the couple's kiss in the movie they were watching growing heated. "But I know what happened in our room last night."

Never in his life had he seen Logan turn so red.

Cards

"I still don't fully understand this game" Carlos said, his friends sitting around him shaking their heads. They had been trying to teach him for the past half an hour, but it was no use. Carlos was completely clueless when it came to poker.

"It's ok Carlos, just try your best." James encouraged, trying to sneak a peak at Logan's cards.

"Ok, so what do you get for three 'A's and two of the cards with the ladies on them?"

They all groaned and threw down their cards in frustration.

"Carlos," Kendall said, running his hand down his face. "If you have both it's a full house."

"How is it you always win at cards and yet you don't even know how to play the game." Logan spoke up, his cards falling to the table.

The Latino smiled. "Guess I'm just lucky."

Dirt

Katie Knight could get the dirt on just about anyone. Nothing happened at the Palm Woods without her knowledge and that was the way the world worked.

She knew the exact second her brother started falling for Logan. Really, it was kind of ridiculous to even suggest she couldn't see it. Anyone with half an ounce of intelligence could figure it out.

That is, everyone except for Logan.

He liked Kendall too. Katie had observed as much, and for quite a few months actually she was spent in a moral tango of whether it was her place to tell them, or if they should be left to figure it out on their own. Sure, she had the dirt on them, but was it her place to use it?

She practically squealed in delight when she didn't even have to make a decision, because the two idiots had somehow figured it out in the end. They didn't know she saw them kiss when they thought everyone had left the apartment. They didn't know that she knew everything, but of course she did.

She was Katie Knight. Nothing got passed her.

Roller Coaster

"Please Logan!" Kendall begged, gripping the railing painfully hard in his right hand, while the smart boy in question was tugging on his left.

"Come on Kendall! It's not scary at all!" Logan insisted, somehow managing to pry the blonde boy away and lead him to the cart waiting in front of them.

"I didn't say I was scared." Kendall mumbled weakly, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. They weren't.

"Then why would you just ride the freaking ride already?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow as Kendall frowned slightly, before sighing and sitting down next to Logan in the small cart, pulling the seat belt tightly around his waist and tugging the lap bar down until it was nearly crushing his thighs.

"It'll be fine." Logan reassured him, watching Kendall breath deeply as the ride operator gave the all clear sign and they pulled out of the station.

The blonde's eyes went wide as they started their assent, white knuckling the bar in front of him and squeezing him eyes shut so he couldn't see the ground they were rapidly moving away from.

"I'm not scared." he said, trying to convince himself as much as Logan. "I just . . . don't like heights."

Logan opened his mouth is respond, but before he could come out with an adequate comeback, they were at the top of the hill, overlooked the entire amusement park from it's highest point, and then, just as suddenly, they were hurtling towards the ground.

While Logan had his hands up in the air, enjoying the feeling of the roller coaster, Kendall had a death grip on the bar, eyes shut, and screaming what seemed to be every cuss word that came into his mind. Gustavo would so not be happy when he learned there were kids around to hear.

And while he felt slightly guilty for forcing his boyfriend on a ride he clearly didn't want to go on, it was also hard no to laugh when Kendall started muttering "Fuck me." over and over again.

After what felt like an eternity for the blonde, the ride finally came to a stop, and he all but threw himself off as soon as the lap bar was raised.

Logan slowly got off the ride and went to follow Kendall, who seemed to want to put as much distance between himself and the roller coaster as possible. When he finally caught up to him, Logan couldn't help but give him a tight hug before smirking up at the blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked, looking sheepish and slightly embarrassed at his behavior on the ride.

Logan couldn't hold back a small laugh as he said. "Nothing. I just had no idea you wanted me to fuck you."

Kendall mouth dropped open as he sputtered for words. "I didn't . . . I was only . . ."

"Hey," Logan said, holding his hand up in defensive. "Perfectly ok with me babe. It's about time you bottomed for once."

Thongs

"Here you go Logan!" James said, handing the smart boy a small gift bag. "For you."

Logan looked up puzzled. "It's Kendall's birthday," he stated, staring at his two grinning friends. "Why are you giving me a present on his birthday?"

"Oh, but it is for Kendall." Carlos said, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Open it and you'll see!"

Still highly skeptical, Logan pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. His brow wrinkled in confusion when he pulled out a tiny scrap of fabric. "What the hell is this?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"A thong!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly. "For you, we thought Kendall would like it _way_ more than anything else we could get him."

"Uhh . . ." Logan said, not knowing what a proper response should be.

"It's ok." James said, smirking wildly. "You don't have to thank us. The look on your face says everything." And with that they walked away, laughing and leaving a flabbergasted Logan in their wake.

6th Avenue

It was on 6th Avenue that their lives changed forever.

It was on 6th Avenue that they lost.

It was on 6th Avenue that everything ended, their world turned and flipped upside down by one stupid decision made by a stranger.

It was on 6th Avenue that they said their last goodbyes before one left this world forever.

It was on 6th Avenue that he died.

God

Logan didn't know if he believed in God. He didn't know if there was a heaven or a hell and he didn't even begin to pretend he knew better than anyone else.

All he did know what that he believed in Kendall, and in the end, that would be all that mattered.

Armor

It was a surprise to most people when they heard that Kendall Knight wasn't always as calm and collected as he liked to portray to the world. But, then again, not many people ever got to see that side of him.

Kendall was guarded. He had plenty of armor put up and he had his fair share of battle scars, making him slow to trust and weary on anyone trying to get to close to fast. In his past experience it was the only way he knew to be. Letting people in could break you.

The only person Kendall ever felt really comfortable around was Logan. And with that in mind it was impossible to think that he wouldn't fall for him. He just hoped that the smart boy would be there to catch him.

The last thing he needed was another piece or armor.

Reflection

The reflection stared back at him in through the dirty mirror. It didn't look like him, and for the longest time he tried to convince himself it wasn't.

Because the person staring back at him wasn't him. It couldn't be. The real him would have stopped it, would have spotted it early. The real him would have never let it happen.

It couldn't be him. He had died right along with the other half of his heart. This . . . _person_ in the mirror, he was a stranger. A stranger who let his best friend kill himself.

Coke

"Catch!" Carlos yelled, deciding that instead of walking the three feet necessary to hand Kendall the can of coke he would simply throw it to the blonde. Unfortunately for the boys, Carlos' aim was quite off and instead of landing in Kendall's hands it smacked the pavement harshly.

Bending down, Kendall flinched away when the can started spurting Coke from the body of the can.

James squealed, ducking quickly under the table and covering his hair while the rest of them laughed. "Throw it away!" the pretty boy yelled.

"No way!" Kendall responded, looking at the can. "You can't just waste perfectly good Coke." And with that he stuck the leaking part to his mouth, slowly drinking the contents. That was until he noticed another hole in the can.

"Logan!" He called, and the small boy's head jerked up from his book to lock eyes with the blonde. "Help me!" And he pulled Logan forward motioning to the other spot that was spurting soda.

He hesitated, but only for a second before going down and stopping the soda from going everywhere.

Because really, the guy the had been crushing on since he was ten had his lips mere centimeters away from Logan's. How could he pass up an opportunity like that?

Worry

It was impossible with kids like Katie and Kendall to not worry about them. She worried all the time. About their futures, about how Kendall was going to handle all this new found fame, how Katie was going to stay grounded growing up in L.A. But she supposed that as a mom, it was her job to worry about them.

The one thing she worried about most though, was her kids being happy. If they were miserable then it was her job to fix things, make them feel better.

So when Kendall started dating Logan she got _really _worried. Not that she didn't like Logan or think he wasn't right for her son. He was perfect actually, and she saw how happy he made Kendall. But despite all that she worried what would happen if it all went wrong. Because Kendall would be out his first love, and his best friend. And that, above anything else, was her biggest worry of all.

Lookout

Carlos sighed. When Kendall and Logan asked him to be their "lookout" he had been excited, thinking he would get to pull some of the super agent stunts he had always seen in the_ James Bond _and _Mission: Impossible _movies, but this was nothing like he expected.

Because instead of doing super cool stuff like repelling from the ceiling or flipping off of walls he was sitting on the orange couch of 2J, watching TV at an almost ear-splitting volume, and cell phone in hand with explicit instructions to call them immediately if Mama Knight or Katie walked in.

Because apparently they didn't feel awkward with Carlos in the next room while the fucked each other's brains out, but Mama Knight and Katie would just be too weird.

Through the sounds of the TV, Carlos still was able to hear a muffled scream. He groaned and turned the volume up again. For such a little kid, Logan sure could make a lot of noise.

US Open

"Kendall, what the hell are you watching?" Logan asked, plopping down next to his boyfriend on the soft orange couch of 2J.

"Golf." He said simply, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"But you hate golf."

"That's true." Kendall stated, eyes still glued to the TV screen. "But I love Rory Mcilroy, so it all evens itself out."

Logan's face scrunched in confusion and amusement. "Let me get this straight," he said, smirking slightly, "You're watching a sport you hate just because you like one of the contestants?"

"Basically!" Kendall answered. "I mean, he's cute, he's humble, and he's from Northern Ireland for crying out loud. What's not to love?"

Logan contemplated this for a moment. "Very true." he said, smiling at the blonde boy. "Scoot over?" He asked, cuddling up to Kendall's side. "I wanna watch too."

Hero

A hero was someone who put everything side to help out someone else. A hero was someone who would do amazing things without even having to be asked. A hero was someone who saved other people from themselves.

And to Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell was forever his hero. Because when he was nine and way too scared to talk up about why he had bruises covering his body, Logan knew what was happening. Logan spoke up. Logan stopped him before Mr. Knight could hurt Kendall even more. Logan saved him, and he would never forget that.

Freezing

Sometimes, when the Minnesota winter was really cracking down on them, and the house remanded cold no matter how high the heat was on, Logan and Kendall would cuddle up together in Kendall's bed, laying there with their arms around each other.

They always told themselves it was to keep warm and nothing else, but every night this happened they would both stay up just talking and grasping onto the other like they would float away if they let go.

It didn't make sense, because they were best friends, and best friends shouldn't have this much physical contact or feel like they would complete die without the other by their side.

Maybe it was because, deep down, they knew they were always more than best friends.

Infections

"Logan, your just getting your tonsils taken out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could happen? The doctor could be an idiot and mess up somehow and give me an infection that would kill me!"

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"It could! You never know what's going to go wrong on the operating table! Anything could happen!"

"But it won't Logan, trust me. You're going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because . . . I just know. You're still going to be the same little, smart, annoying Logie I know and love when you come out of that surgery."

" . . . Annoying?"

"Oh come on dude, you know I'm just playing with you! But I do have to warn you that if you're high off of pain medication and shit when you come out of surgery, Carlos is going to video tape it and put it on YouTube."

"He wouldn't?"

"I think you know very well that he would, and he will."

"Shit."

Mistletoe

Logan was thirteen when he got his first kiss.

He was at the Knight's annual Christmas party when he and Kendall had somehow ended up under the mistletoe together.

And as his blonde friend stood in front of him, looking incredibly nervous and muttering that they didn't have to if Logan didn't want to, the smart boy thought that he could do a lot worse than Kendall for his first kiss.

After all, it should be with someone you really care about, and he couldn't think of one person that meant more to him than Kendall did.

* * *

**I have a few of these that were based off of real life situations/things people I know said. These are: Winning, Watermelon, Coke, Roller Coaster, and Water. If you're dying for the story behind any of those tell me and I'll send it to you. XD Also, Competition was based off of The Allen and Craig Show Episode 4, which you should go check out of you've never seen it before =) Also, US Open was written because I've spent a good portion of the day watching golf, and I hate golf. It was all for Rory! xD**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Review if ya want to!  
**


End file.
